Replacement
by pika318
Summary: Sound Horizon Vanishing Starlight Fanfic. After Noel's first concert, his body gives out and is unable to perform the encore. Revo has no choice but to call in a replacement.


**Moko-chan** : Random fanfic, inspired from a korean fanart.

 **pika318** : Posting this for Moko-chan again. Since she refused to give me a title or a summary, I'll just put a lame one in to motivate her to change it later haha.

* * *

 **One shot:** Replacement

* * *

The crowd was roaring and thundering with applause. It seemed as though the cheers will never end.

A lanky man in a wheat coloured suit and glasses peeked out from between the curtains at the people who were currently on the stage. This man's name was Ichizou Ninosuke. He was the manager of the musicians, a group under the name of 'Vanishing Starlight'. They were the ones who were on the stage right now.

"That's pretty good feedback for a first concert. Ok, guys, you can come back to backstage now." Ichizou said though his clip on microphone which transmitted to the ear pieces worn by the members of Vanishing Starlight.

The drummer, Jun-ji, nodded his head, followed by the other members who acknowledged the same message. The only one who did not respond was their vocalist, Noel. He just stood frozen on the centre of the stage, staring at the sky.

"Noel? Can you hear me?" Ichizou asked.

The cheering has already quietened down and the other band members looked at each other uneasily before glancing back at their remaining member.

"Noel?" Ichizou repeated, a bit louder this time. But when he still did not receive any response, he stared worriedly at the grey haired young man.

It was only then did Ichizou notice that Noel seemed to be breathing heavily and a bit more quickly than normal. Not only that, Ichizou could also see that Noel seemed to be as white as a sheet and was perspiring a lot. That's when it struck him what was happening.

"Oh shit, Yuki, catch him! Noel's going to faint!" Ichizou shouted into the mic frantically.

"HUH?!"

* * *

 _Wow, so that's what standing on such a big stage feels like._ Noel thought to himself as the audience erupted into applause and cheers after his last song. He had been singing and performing for almost two hours straight only with a short twenty minute break in between.

 _I never thought the night sky can look so beautiful_.

All the nights prior to this concert, no, prior to meeting his mysterious producer, he had been hating everything around him. Hating the band members who refused to work with him, hating the studios for refusing to accept his application, hating normal people on the streets who seemed to be leading a carefree life, hating himself for being unable to come up with something fresh and creative, hating his life, hating the world.

 _It's tiring...but it's so fun. I want to sing again._

"That's pretty good feedback for a first concert. Ok, guys, you can come back to backstage now." Noel was jolted from his thoughts by the voice of Ichizou, his manager.

With Ichizou's instructions, Noel was suddenly reminded of the concert arrangements.

 _Ah right, we need to return to backstage and wait for the audience to request for the encore._

Thinking that, Noel tried to move to make his way backstage, but suddenly it felt as though all his muscles had turned into lead. When he tried to breathe, his breath caught in his windpipe. It was only then did he barely become aware of how quickly he was breathing already and how lightheaded he felt.

 _Eh...oh damn._ _My head hurts._

As soon as he thought that, he started seeing black creep into the edges of his vision.

 _Oh fuck._

The last thing he remembered was someone grabbing his upper arm-

and waking up looking at a gray ceiling. The ceiling of the dressing room. Noel groaned and pushed himself up to a sitting position-

Only to see himself leaning against the wall.

 _What?_

Noel shook his head to clear the last traces of fogginess from his mind and looked at the person in front of him again. This time, he could see it was a different person, even though this person looked really similar, he had grayish white hair that was not styled into spikes. There were also two strange markings on his face.

"Oh, finally awake?" The other person said, sounding grumpy.

 _That's eerie, he even SOUNDS like me._

"Um yeah…." Noel replied, unsure of the situation. There was a long awkward silence as the other person continued staring at him. Clearly, the other person was not planning to start talking first. As Noel wondered what to do, the silence was broken by the door opening.

"Noel! Are you feeling better now?" It was Ichizou who walked in, hugging a few bottles of water to his chest..

"A bit."

Ichizou put the bottles of water on the table and passed one to Noel. He then took another one and held it out to the other person.

"Hiver-san, this one is for you."

 _And I thought my name was weird._ Noel thought to himself. The young man called Hiver eyed the plastic bottle suspiciously before taking it from Ichizou. He squeezed the bottle slightly causing it to make popping noises before opening the bottle properly.

 _And he's a weirdo too._

"So umm...Hiver, is it? Why are you here?" Noel asked after drinking some water.

"Ah…" Ichizou quickly interrupted. "Well, after you fainted, Revo-san said he would call a friend to help. At least for the encore part, just to um...distract the audience."

"Eck...that's bloody embarrassing. Where's Sunglasses anyway?" Noel asked, looking around the room. Unnoticed by him, a pair of heterochromatic eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Revo-san said he had some things to settle elsewhere and he would be back soon." Ichizou replied without pausing, knowing about Noel's nickname for the producer. He had tried to tell Noel so many times to treat his benefactor with more respect, but it was ignored so many times that he finally given up.

When Noel didn't say anything else, Ichizou continued,

"Ah, I'll tell the rest you're okay."

"No, I can do it." Noel mumbled as he got off the bench and looked in the dressing room lockers for his cell phone. That's when he realised his coat was not in it. And after thinking for a while…

"Hiver, are you actually wearing my coat?" Noel asked as he turned to the third person in the room.

"Yes, they did not have a spare." Hiver answered curtly. Noel frowned, not expecting the cold treatment.

"Ok...can I have it back?" Noel asked in the most polite tone he could manage, not knowing the reason for why Hiver was being so unfriendly.

Hiver glared at him.

"What's with you….?" Noel was bewildered by the extreme reaction.

"Give me back my coat then...you were using it as a pillow." Hiver said while pointing at the bench that Noel was lying on.

"Huh?" Noel looked back at the bench. There was indeed a coat on it. A dark blue fur trimmed coat.

 _Is it that cold in here?!_

Even though he was confused at Hiver's choice of clothes, Noel picked up the fur coat anyway and passed it to Hiver who quickly removed Noel's black coat and put the fur coat on.

"Dude, it's not even 20 degrees(Celsius) out…." Noel said, raising an eyebrow as he draped his black coat over arm. He received yet another death glare.

"Hey, I know you helped me out just now because Sunglasses asked you and I'm thankful for it, but how the fuck did I offend you?!" Noel asked angrily. His patience has been pushed to its limits.

"Watch your tongue, newcomer. Don't address His Majesty so casually."

"What? Why you...wait, His Majesty?"

"I mean Revo...san."

 _Ok. Conclusion, he is the weirdest person I ever seen. Even weirder than Sunglasses._

"Noel, Hiver-san...uh…" Ichizou seemed to want to say something to stop the increasing tension but did not know what to say.

"Whatever." Noel sat back down on the bench, took out his smartphone and started texting his band members. And from the corner of his eye, he saw that Hiver was staring at him again, more specifically, staring at his phone.

"What, you never seen a phone before?" Noel snapped, irritation clear in his voice.

"That's a telephone?" Hiver asked, sounding surprised.

Noel's jaw dropped and he looked towards Ichizou for some explanation. Ichizou seemed equally lost at that statement.

"What freaking era…" Noel started asking when the door flew open with a loud bang.

"Yo, Noel, up and awake?" It was a man in a completely black get up. Black shades, black vest, black pants and a long black trench coat.

"Revo-san!" Ichizou sounded almost too grateful to see him.

"Everything's settled Ichizou, so you and Noel can go home now."

"Sunglasses…"

"Yes, Noel?" Revo replied cheerfully.

"Which era did you pick this guy up from?" Noel asked while jabbing a thumb towards Hiver.

Revo seemed to pause for a while, with the smile frozen on his face.

"What did you ask that?"

"He doesn't know that this is a smartphone." Noel replied while hold up his own smartphone.

"Ah...he comes from the countryside where they don't use smartphones much."

"You asked a country bumpkin to take over me?"

"Eh, Hiver-san's from the countryside? But he played the electric guitar really well, I thought…" Ichizou started commenting.

"Wait, he played my guitar?"

"I was asked to…" Hiver muttered.

"He can play MY electric guitar but doesn't know what a smartphone is?" Noel asked, now completely flabbergasted.

"Is there some relation between the electric guitar and the phone which I don't know about?" Hiver asked. Noel could hear the clear tone of confusion in the question.

"Not so much of a relation…." Noel started to reply on reflex when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Ah...nevermind about that. Noel, I'm sure you're tired. Ichizou-kun too right? And Hiver?" Revo asked, quickly ending the conversation.

"I'm fine actually…"

"Ok, I'll send Hiver back. Bye!" With that, Revo promptly dragged Hiver out of the dressing room and closed the door without waiting for any response from Ichizou or Noel.

Noel continued staring at the door, stunned for a few moments, before he finally turned to Ichizou and asked,

"Seriously, which dimension do those two come from?"

* * *

"Your Majesty, what ever made you decide to take that uncouth barbarian under your wing?"

"He's got talent and he reminded me of certain people."

"I appreciate you calling me for help but please don't make me do such meaningless things again."

"Ah...but you're the only one who could play an electric guitar…"

"How is that flimsy piece of brick a phone?"

"Um...I'll explain next time. Good night, Hiver."

"Good night, Your Majesty." And with a flurry of snow, Hiver disappeared.

* * *

The following evening, Noel met up with the rest of the Vanishing Starlight members. They casually asked him if he was feeling better.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. What happened after I fainted?"

"I think someone from the audience cried. Haha...the audience went nuts."

"Then ten minutes later, Revo-P stepped out and said you just needed some rest but the band will have one more song. I had no idea how he got a replacement that quickly...and how that replacement could play your part perfectly well."

"At least it calmed the audience. Right? Then they all went on their merry way."

"I thought that replacement was your brother or something."

"WHAT, no way! He's a total luddite!"

"No, seriously, I really thought he was your brother. He looked and sounded like you! And he has a weird name too."

"Pure coincidence…"

"And his eyes are two different colours, blue and red."

"Huh...now that you mentioned it...it did seem that way. Hey, don't stare at me like, my eyes are the same colour, see?" Noel flipped up his bangs to show that both his eyes are blue.

"But he's less of a potty mouth than you. Maybe we should ask him to take over, hahaha, ok, I'm joking."

"You better be…he's seriously one strange person, like he's from another world."

"Revo-P gives off that feeling too, right."

"Yeah…"

* * *

 **Moko-chan** : Another random Sound Horizon fanfiction. Based off Vanishing Starlight and Nein and...everyone's headcanon that Hiver and Noel (VaniStar) are twins...or something.

 **pika318:** Thank you for reading. It might be a random idea, but we'll be happy if anyone reviews this at all.


End file.
